


Spin Offs. (for Fallin' Flower)

by xgreygrayx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Curses, Depression, F/M, Flowers, IF U EASILY TRIGGERED DONT READ!!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Selling, Swearing, Triggers, bxb - Freeform, not straight at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgreygrayx/pseuds/xgreygrayx
Summary: ✦ 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 ✦✦ Let the history explains the present ✦【Ｅｎｊｏｙ】🥀🌹
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**SPIN-OFF #1**

“Thank you for your hard work!” he bows down to his colleagues, before pushing the exit door. His colleagues replied to him, still doing their work.

“Seungcheol!” someone calls him not far away.

“Oh, Seokjin hyung!” he bows at him.

“Come here,” he said, making a hand gesture to come near him. His dark brown hair is coiffed; he is wearing jeans with a plain white shirt and an apron hanging on his neck.

Seokjin handed him a metal stackable lunch box. “Here, take this home.”

“Ah, hyung I can’t…”

“Take this, eat with your family.”

“I’m okay hyung,”

“Ah, come on it’s okay.” Seokjin opens Seungcheol’s hands and puts the grip in his hands. “Take care of yourself, and don’t eat junk food, okay?”

“Okay hyung. Thank you!” he bows again. He ruffled his black undercut hair before walking out from the place. (pls imagine choi saeroyi I don’t have the pic im sorry)

Seungcheol is just a normal college student. Every day after his class, he goes to do his part-time job. He has been working various jobs ever since he was in high school.

Now, he’s almost graduating from college and he needs to make more money because the final exam is near and he has to pay for the exam fees. This made him almost have no free day because of the three jobs he applied to, to pay back his student loans and help with the family’s debt.

Seungcheol hops on his bike and puts the heavy lunch box in the basket on his bike.

He wishes that he could just teleport to his room right now and someone to tell him that he did a great job.

He pedals the bike further, finding his way home. The said boy sometimes lost in his own thoughts, making himself startled every time a few cars pass by at full speed. He keeps pedaling the bike until he reaches the road that displays a beautiful night sea view on his left.

Seungcheol stops near the small fences on the shoulder road. He stares at the tiny waves while listening to the sounds they make when they curl. He took a deep breath, he felt the wind brushing against his face and his oversized black shirt.

**_(TW!)_ **

For no reason at all, he feels empty whilst staring blankly to the moon and back at the sea.

He chuckles, “Should I go there?” A single tear fell from his eye. He got off from his bike.

“Yeah, let’s do it. I won’t back off this time.” He thought to himself. His foot passing through the small fence one by one, walking straight until he reaches the shore.

Breathing in the fragrant night air once again, he lets out a long heavy breath as he takes off his shoes.

“Hey!”

He startled, didn’t expect anyone would see him like this. He looked around for where the human’s voice came from.

“What are you doing here?”

Seungcheol turns around, facing the voice that called him earlier.

“Hey! You can’t sleep too?” A man approaching him with a fond smile. His silky white hair delicately blown by the wind while his hand combing the hair strands on his face.

“Uhh... Hi?” Seungcheol eyeing him up and down.

The white-haired man chuckles. He turns his attention at the sea view. “Beautiful, isn’t it? The moon, and all...” He said, facing the sea.

“Yeah...”

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?” He repeats. “Oh, I’m Jeonghan by the way.” He stretches his hand to Seungcheol.

“Hi.” He takes his hand. “Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan nods. “You haven’t answered my question yet.”

Seungcheol hesitates for a bit. “Uh, yeah I’m fine.”

Jeonghan abruptly hugs the boy’s slouched torso after a long pause. He didn’t say anything, just patting Seungcheol’s back and hugging him tighter. Seungcheol is a bit alarmed because he didn’t expect the stranger would brake into his comfort zone, yet he let Jeonghan hugs him peacefully, letting the calmness veil in him.

**. . .**

It was a lovely Sunday morning in a café, where Jeonghan repeatedly puts his phone on his ear and brings it back on the table. “He’s not answering me.”

A male with slightly frizzy golden mullet with a plain t-shirt sitting on the opposite while drinking his caramel latte. “You’re calling that man again?” The rays of sun passing through from windows, hitting his golden skin.

“How much is your progress?”

“What?”

“You’re taking his soul, right?” He said, sipping his latte.

“Um, yeah.” Jeonghan fidgets with his phone.

The golden haired man breaks the silence after a long pause. “Hey, you have a soft spot for him?”

“What? Joshua, you’re unbelievable.” He leans back on the chair, folding his arms on his stomach.

“Ah, come on... Angels shouldn’t lie.” He giggles as he scrunches his nose. He plays with his eyebrows, teasing Jeonghan while poking him.

Jeonghan punches the golden-haired man’s arm playfully. “Shua, what’s wrong with you?”

Joshua has been Jeonghan’s best friend since years ago, and they are a perfect match for each other. Even though Joshua is an angel with a slightly higher position than Jeonghan, both still appreciate and cherish every moment together.

Joshua sips his latte again and licks his lips. “So what are you going to do now?”

Jeonghan sighs, “I don’t know.”

“You can use your intuition on him.” A waiter comes to their table with a plate of banana split. “Oh, thank you.” Joshua said to the waiter.

“Wow, you ordered again?”

“Yes. Hey, answer me first.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course I’ll do it.” Jeonghan puts his phone on the table. He folded his fingers on the table before continuing his sentence.

Jeonghan stared at his phone before calling his friend again. “Hey Shua,”

“Hmm?”

“Have you heard that thing, uh,” He hesitates.

“What?”

“You know when you can make someone like me...”

“Huh? Your voice is too small.”

He raises his voice slightly. “You can make someone into an angel.”

“Ah, that thing.” Joshua leans on the back of his chair, his arms crossing.

“I know and I won’t tell you.”

“I already know it too. Stop being annoying.”

“Really? Then don’t talk about it.”

“No, I’m just… Still curious about something.”

“What?”

Before Jeonghan answers, his phone receives a text message. His eyes glued to the phone. “Uh, are you going to stay here or you’ll go back up there?”

“Maybe I’m going back.” Joshua answers, eating the banana.

Jeonghan stands up. “Oh, then see you up there.”

**. . .**

Jeonghan flies through the air. He feels the boy’s presence somewhere and searches for him. The time he spent with Seungcheol made their connection stronger and the two became friends. Bonus point, Seungcheol finally has someone to talk to.

The sky is getting darker as he flies through the city. He saw a park with trees and several benches in it. There was also someone sitting on the bench, alone.

Seungcheol sat at one of the benches. He doesn’t care even if the sky went darker. He just wants to be alone, _resting a while from reality_. He bought two plastics full of food and anything he can find to feel his empty heart.

The boy stares blankly at the small path in front of him. He sighs as he felt a soft wind brushing through his face. His eyebrows rose when he heard a heavy flapping sound behind him. His chest fluttered a little when he saw what was behind him.

“You scared me.” He says, with a weak voice.

“Sorry.” Jeonghan walks towards him and sits on the other end of the bench. Seungcheol put his plastic bags between them while still staring blankly at the path.

He looks down at his shoes, “I told you... I’m fine.”

“Cheol, you know I can feel your heartbeat from far away?” Jeonghan replied, before looking at Seungcheol’s frown.

Seungcheol felt his heart heavy with something he can’t explain, his frown gets deeper. “Jeonghan... Can’t you just... Let me go—”

“No.”

“There is no way you can help me.”

“I am never going to give up on you.”

Seungcheol sighs, his heart went heavier than before. Jeonghan takes one of his hands, “Seungcheol.” His other hand takes the boy’s chin and turns his head facing the angel.

He caresses the boy’s cheek with so much affection. “Tell me, sweetheart, what is it?”

Seungcheol burst his tears out and Jeonghan immediately put the plastic bags away before hugging him.

He sobs, “I d-don’t know..”

Jeonghan pats Seungcheol’s head. “It’s okay,” He let Seungcheol cry his heart out, he feels compassionate for the dark haired boy. Jeonghan let go of him and wiped the tears with his thumb.

Seungcheol still sobs while trying to tell Jeonghan something. “You know my parents divorced, right?” Jeonghan answered with a hum.

“Now my dad is nowhere without saying a damn word…” He sobs harder as he finishes his sentence.

_**(TW!)** _

“What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t.”

“I wish I had never been born.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Nobody loves me.”

“I love you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

Jeonghan’s eyes gazed at Seungcheol with so much heartfelt in them, that Seungcheol sobs again. “Hey, hey, Cheol we’re going home, okay?”

**. . .**

Jeonghan puts his and Seungcheol’s mug on the floor. They made a cozy blanket fort with a bunch of pillows, thick layers of blankets and foods placed inside it. The space is just right and the atmosphere is very comfortable.

Seungcheol dressed in his thick black hoodie, his head covered with the hood while Jeonghan laid beside him. Both watching the movie on TV whilst eating various foods they have.

“Jeonghan,” he said, chewing on some chips.

“Yeah?”

“I want to be like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve liked helping people since I was a little.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hm...”

Jeonghan pats Seungcheol’s hooded head before he takes his mug, filled with hot chocolate. “Marshmallows?”

“Yes.” He answers, still chewing on some chips.

“Jeonghan,” He said, after a pause.

“Yes?” He replied as he gave Seungcheol’s mug back.

“I applied for a social worker job.”

“Oh, really? That’s great.” He smiles fondly. “Um, Cheol about that thing...”

“What?”

“Your dad...”

“Oh,” He looks down, knowing what Jeonghan is talking about. “Um, thankfully before he left, he said it was paid already. I don’t know how, as long as I remember we still have plenty…”

"Sweetheart, you did it. You helped him paid the debts, good job."

The boy looks very sad, Jeonghan’s heart ached. “Sweetheart, drink this first.” He helps Seungcheol clear his vision from his black bangs.

Seungcheol chews on the marshmallows before he calls the angel one more time.

“Jeonghan.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you calling me ‘sweetheart’?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“No, I’m just curious.”

“Hmm, because...”

Seungcheol still chews on his marshmallows when suddenly Jeonghan’s thumb went towards Seungcheol’s mouth,

_“You hella cute, you know that?”_ He wipes a dripping chocolate.

Seungcheol almost choked and he quickly opened his hood. “Ugh, no?!” he coughs. Jeonghan giggled beside him and hugged him for a while.

“Cheol, I have to go back, okay?”

“Uh... Can’t you stay a bit more?”

“Sorry, I have something to do.” Jeonghan shifts his position as he searches for something inside his pocket. He grabs a tiny folded paper and gives it to Seungcheol. The paper crumbled and folded like a tiny box.

“What’s this?”

“Look, there’s a guide on how to use it.” Jeonghan flips over the paper. “Use it wisely, okay?” Jeonghan got out of their blanket fort and stood up.

Seungcheol reads everything from the handwritten writing at the back of the paper before he looks up. “You made this by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Just for me?”

“Yup.”

“But this is too much...” He shakes the tiny thing.

“Um, you can spare it!”

“Oh, okay…”

“Be good. Bye, sweetheart.” Jeonghan hugs him.

The other boy replied with a muffled voice because of the hug. “Stop calling me that.” He hugs back his angel.

**. . .**

It has been a long, busy week up there. The angels are doing their jobs as usual, unless the guardian angels keep going back and forth from earth to heaven, saving the lost souls.

The guardian angels wear a white gauze long dress with golden shawl hanging on their shoulder and wrapping through their waist. Their feet wearing brown leg-wrap sandals and two big white wings attached on their back. Their faces are glowing, and they look very peaceful.

Jeonghan goes to the garden. There are trees, flowers, and the grass is green and fresh, also children are running and playing along with some angels. All of them are lovely and beautiful.

He approaches his BFF, Joshua is in the middle of telling stories to some children. “And then I swayed my sword to that thing, and _poof!_ It’s gone!” He laughs. The children saw Jeonghan and they hugged his legs, as their bodies are small. _(uwu)_

“Why are you telling your story again?” He hugs them back, and lets them go.

“I’m proud, isn’t that good, tho?”

Jeonghan laughs. “Yeah, whatever.” He continues, “Are you going to fight those again, someday?”

The golden-haired man nods. “Of course, that is literally my only duty—oh wait, I’m also your supervisor haha,”

Since Joshua has different duties and position from Jeonghan, he wears a soldier uniform made from silver and gold streaks on the edges of it. His sword placed on his left, with its shining golden cover on. The man looks stunning and angelic as always, his golden hair and skin are glowing from the sunlight hitting his face.

“That boy, how is he?”

“Um, as usual. Watching him 24/7 and probably I’ll go back there soon.”

Joshua nods. “Yeah, I also think we should visit that café again. It has been like five days since we visited earth.”

“Of course, why not.” He leans his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

Everything was fine and calm until Jeonghan feels his heart thumping hard, it makes him surprised and his hand touches his chest.

Joshua also got startled. “What, what?” He looks at his friend.

“Hey, try to feel my heartbeat.” His face got serious when Joshua placed his hand on his chest.

“I know I’m handsome—”

Jeonghan hits Joshua’s head. “Nonsense.”

“I’m just kidding! What’s wrong with you? Is it that boy again?”

Jeonghan sat up straight. “I think so? Because of course, I feel his heartbeat every time...” He paused. “But I don’t know why I keep getting this weird feeling, uhh... You know the dark angels?”

“No.” His face turned serious.

“I know! It’s just...”

“Jeonghan, we watch him like every single day.”

“Well, have you seen anything, then? From here?!” His voice raises.

Joshua hissed, ruffling his hair. “Go, I’ll be watching from here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**SPIN OFF #1 – PART 2**

Jeonghan never felt this anxious before. Every minute passed makes him feel more unsettled. He glides in the air so fast that a normal eye couldn’t catch his figure. As he sees Seungcheol’s house from afar, he swiftly flies to his destination.

The two storied small house looked gloomy with withered flowers still planted surrounding it. A bike laid on the ground and the garden looks like abandoned.

Jeonghan flies to the second floor, knowing that Seungcheol always opens a window in case the angel wants to visit. He hurriedly opened the half-opened window and got inside.

“Seungcheol—ugh, come on!” He said as he struggled with his big wings. As soon as he safely got inside, he ran to Seungcheol’s room.

The boy snuggled up on the floor, shirtless. The skin of his lower part of his arms and his feet are black and something strange was sticking on his back. His wet bangs sticking onto his forehead, and his eyes closed as his mouth mutters something.

“Seungcheol! Wake up!” Jeonghan shakes the boy’s shoulders.

“Oh, J-Jeonghan?” His eyes open slowly as they get filled up with tears. “Help me, I’m scared.”

“Get up first, okay?” He helps Seungcheol sits up right. The said boy’s body is weak and it makes the angel sad.

“Please don’t get mad at me… I don’t know what’s happening…” He cries.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Calm down, and tell me.” Jeonghan looks down at Seungcheol’s hands, shaking his head in disbelief.

“My body hurts every day like something burns me… And today, it gets worse, but I don’t know it will be like this… I don’t know how to explain this, If you’re mad at me—”

“Seungcheol, I’m not mad at you. It’s okay.” He holds Seungcheol’s hands. “Go on.”

Seungcheol wipes his tears. “Uh, sometimes I muttered something unconsciously… And my back… What is this? Can you tell me what it is?” His voice trembles.

Even before Seungcheol told him, he knew it. He is in complete denial as the thing on the boy’s back brushed against his fingers. He can’t believe his eyes, and he wishes this never happened.

“Okay, um… Do you probably know who did this? To you?” He asked, as soft as possible.

“Someone did this to me? I don’t know…”

“Uh, okay. So… um,” Jeonghan looks down, shaking his head.

“Are you crying?”

“Huh? No,” he wipes his eyes before continuing. “Uh, Seungcheol, if anything happens, please call me. I am here anytime for you.”

“Just tell me what it is.”

“Okay, but you have to listen to me first, okay?”

As much as Jeonghan doesn’t want to, he had to tell Seungcheol everything with a heavy heart. He knew that Seungcheol’s reaction wouldn’t be great.

“Seungcheol, where are you going?”

The shirtless boy ignored him. He wobbly stands up and walks to the door.

Jeonghan quickly grabs Seungcheol’s wrist. “Hey!”

“Leave me alone!” He shouts.

“I can help you, Seungcheol!”

“You said it yourself that I don’t have much time! Fuck off!” He brushed away Jeonghan’s hand. He proceeds to walk outside, leaving Jeonghan alone in his bedroom.

Seungcheol sat on the sofa. His face screams stressed out as he stares blankly at the TV. Jeonghan followed him and sat beside the boy.

“Sweetheart—”

“No. Be quiet.”

“What do you want?”

Seungcheol sighs. “Just… Leave me alone, I… I don’t want to think, I’m confused.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.”

Jeonghan stepped to the opened window earlier, stretching his wings. “Remember to call me, okay sweetheart?”

Seungcheol sighs one more time, not looking at the angel. “I’m not in the mood for you to call me that.”

**. . .**

Just as Jeonghan reached heaven and went to his usual spot, Joshua flew towards him.

“Hey, Jeonghan.”

“What’s up?”

“I know what made him like this.”

Both of them landed and walked through a golden path beneath their feet as they chatted.

“So, I was looking at what might have happened on the day before or weeks or months before, I also asked some more angels to help me, guess what.” Joshua stopped walking.

“What? Just tell me.” Jeonghan pulls him.

“It’s his dad.”

Jeonghan stops walking. “Huh?”

“Yes I know it’s crazy.” Joshua pulls his friend’s shoulder.

“What’s with that old man?” Jeonghan asks as they continue to walk.

“He signed a contract few days ago to pay his debts,”

“Ugh, just… Your point?”

“That’s the point.” Joshua paused. “He sacrificed his son.”

“Is that why I always feel this weird aura with him this entire time?”

“Perhaps.” Joshua replied. His eyebrows then rose as he remembered something. “Oh and, um, his wings…”

Jeonghan with a sad tone replies. “Yeah,” He took a moment before continuing. “I tried not to worry too much, but it’s still growing out and… It’s less than a week before he—”

“Hey,” Joshua pulls him again, holding Jeonghan’s hand. “I’m always by your side, okay? Just, don’t do anything stupid.”

That day, after discussing with Joshua and the other angels, Jeonghan decides to go down to earth again, staying with Seungcheol through his dark, painful times.

After he went inside to the earlier house, Jeonghan finally succeeded in making Seungcheol do something. The boy’s condition was pathetic—zoning out most of the time and he closed his mouth for the longest period.

The next day, it looks like Seungcheol is trying to speak up more. He only replies to Jeonghan with short answers every time he gets a question. However, the fact that he tried to speak up didn’t make anything better, either.

The two are sitting on the floor with TV turned on. Jeonghan was busy texting someone when Seungcheol pulled the hem of his shirt. “What, sweetheart?” He puts his phone aside immediately.

“Blanket…”

“Here,” he gives it to Seungcheol. “Tell me if you’re feeling those again, okay?” Seungcheol nods.

The black-haired boy was shirtless for two days straight, because his wings grew quickly and he can’t wear his favorite hoodie now.

Sometimes he feels an extreme coldness, it freezes him until the bones. After that a sudden hot wave strikes him and this is where everything gets messy. Jeonghan had to deal with this for a whole day with Seungcheol and it starts to make him mentally exhausted.

The angel went inside Seungcheol’s room, preparing himself for what’s going to come. He took a deep breath. “It’s okay, Jeonghan. You can do this. Remember what Shua said, don’t do anything stupid—”

“Jeonghan,”

“Uh? I’m coming!”

Jeonghan went back to the living room as he found the blanket that Seungcheol wore was already scattered on the floor. He squats down, looking at Seungcheol. “How’s your back?”

“Feels like burning…” he replied.

Jeonghan sits crossing his legs in front of Seungcheol. He cups the shirtless boy’s face. “Bear with me, okay?”

“I… I don’t know—”

“Seungcheol.” He looked at the boy’s sad eyes, still cupping his face. “You can do this.”

“I’ll hurt you again…”

“No, sweetheart, you won’t.”

“I threw you over the floor and choked you this morning, you almost passed out for a while, I remember that.” Seungcheol looked down, his breathing got heavy when he finished his sentence. “J-Jeonghan…”

“Okay, sweetheart, focus on me. Don’t lose yourself.”

At this point, Seungcheol experiences multiple pain on his limbs and he would lose some consciousness. To put it simply, it feels like there’s an alter trying to take over his body.

The guardian angel tries his best to help the boy keep his consciousness. Sometimes he would mutter some spells or use some of his skills to ease the boy’s suffering.

Seungcheol’s feet and arms start getting black starting from the tip and it slowly goes up, almost covering his full body.

His eye color would change from time to time and sometimes back to normal while the burning feeling is attacking him.

Jeonghan muttered more spells when he felt that Seungcheol was at the brink of losing himself. “No, Seungcheol, stay with me.” He holds the man’s hands tightly like he’s going to lose him.

Seungcheol cries in pain while closing his eyes tightly. “I can’t, I can’t…” He drops his head.

Jeonghan’s reflex tells him to hug the man in front of him. “No, no, stay.” He pats the man’s head.

Some moments later, Seungcheol seemed to calmed down a bit. Jeonghan relieved the fact that Seungcheol wasn’t as chaotic as before, but something feels off.

Jeonghan let go of him quickly as he looked at the boy’s face.

He chuckles. “Hello.”

The man’s head in front of him lazily lifts up, looking back at him. “Hi, baby.” He smirked with the dark red pupils in his eyes. “I should’ve choked you to death that time, but this boy loves you so much hahaha…”

Jeonghan watches him with his arms crossed. He eyed the figure in front of him up and down. “Leave Seungcheol alone, perhaps?”

“Oh, you know I can’t do that. It’s a part of the contract.” He stands up. “By the way, I am, Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.”

“You should’ve let that old man suffer, not his son.” He replied as his anger boils. “And don’t act like it’s your name.”

“This body and this soul is going to be mine soon, what’s your problem?” He turns his back facing Jeonghan. “His suffering will remind you every day that this soul cannot be saved anymore.”

The black feathers on his back form a structure of a pair of wings. The process was awfully painful, Seungcheol groaned in pain. It took some amount of time for the black wings to form. Jeonghan stood up and he muttered a few spells.

“Stop.” Seungcheol groans. His sharp gaze landed on Jeonghan. Yet the angel doesn’t stop and walks towards the boy instead.

The boy’s head became painful and suddenly tears burst out from his eyes. “Jeonghan…”

“Sweetheart, come on stay with me!” He went closer at him.

“Go away…” He suddenly screams as he feels the pain stinging in his head again.

All of a sudden, his arms go to Jeonghan’s neck, grasping it with so much pressure. “I told you to shut up!” He brings Jeonghan to a wall and pinning him against it. While Jeonghan struggles to breathe and tries to get off from Seungcheol’s grip.

“Sweetheart, huh?” He laughs. “Would you still call him that if I fuck you here? With this body, hmm?” His eyes glow as he licks his lips.

Seungcheol whispers in his ear, “Imagine a beautiful guardian angel being fucked against the wall by a dark angel, isn’t that hot and tempting?” He smirked again. “Hey angel, say something.”

Seungcheol releases his grip a little to hear Jeonghan’s voice. Jeonghan coughs as he breathes for air. “This soul… Is mine.” Jeonghan smiled weakly.

Seungcheol’s face became red and he tightened his grip. “This soul can no longer be saved!” He threw Jeonghan on the floor hardly, the angel bumped his back on the hard surface.

Jeonghan tried to get up, but failed miserably because of the pain.

He lays still on the floor while groaning in pain, as Seungcheol is getting closer to his personal space with gleaming eyes. “Watch me save this soul.” The white-haired man laughs weakly.

Just before Seungcheol throws his fist to Jeonghan, the angel lets out a spell that makes Seungcheol pushes back instantly. It pins the soon-to-be dark angel against the wall. Seungcheol’s eyes staring sharply at him.

Jeonghan, still lying down, raised his voice at Seungcheol. “Watch me snatch this soul from you.” He threw more spells at the man on the wall. The black-winged figure curses loudly at Jeonghan before he blacks out.

“Uhh…” He got up from the floor. “Jeonghan?” He searched for his dear angel and found him on the floor, laying down with one arm closing his eyes. He crawls to the white haired man.

“Jeonghan?” Hearing no responses from him, he removes a few of the man’s white strands on the forehead, so he can get a better view of the man’s angelic face. “Jeonghan.”

He woke up, shocked. “Oh! Oh, Seungcheol.” He closed his eyes again for a while.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“The weather has been so hot lately.” Jeonghan accidentally showed a slightly shocked face when he noticed that the boy’s black wings had already grown almost perfectly.

“What?” He looked back.

“Uh, nothing…”

He looked back. A sight of a pair of black wings behind him made him startled. His voice trembled as he looked back again on Jeonghan. “It wasn’t like this before, what happened?”

“Hey, it’s okay—”

“No it’s not! You know it!”

He sighs. “Seungcheol, come here.”

“What?”

“Just… Come here.” He pats an empty spot beside his torso.

“I can’t.” He looks back. “It’s… Too wide for me to lie beside you.”

“Lie sideways, then.” Jeonghan spreads one of his arms.

Seungcheol follows Jeonghan with a frown on his face and lies his head on Jeonghan’s arm.

“What now?”

“Stay still.” Jeonghan closed his eyes.

Both of them letting the silence fill in between them. It’s not an awkward silence, but rather a period where they feel calmness. Seungcheol breaks the silence after some moment.

“I did this, am I?”

“Hmm?” He hums with closed eyes.

“I hurt you again.”

Jeonghan opens his eyes, looking at the boy on his arm.

“And I grow my wings…” His frown deepens. “I’m going to be a monster soon—”

“Hey.” Jeonghan raises his voice slightly. “Don’t you ever, say that.”

“I don’t care what you’re going to be in a few days,” He paused for a while as he gazes at Seungcheol’s eyes fondly.

_“I’m never gonna stop loving you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> end★彡

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1  
> end ★彡


End file.
